<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s end the world by Kingsoftheclouds1906</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233522">Let’s end the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsoftheclouds1906/pseuds/Kingsoftheclouds1906'>Kingsoftheclouds1906</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Returns, Gen, Gwen (Merlin ), Levend is a sweetie, Maybe - Freeform, Merlin (Merlin) - Freeform, OC, The Knights of the Round Table - Freeform, merlin waiting for arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsoftheclouds1906/pseuds/Kingsoftheclouds1906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world is about to end and all you have is Magic, a sword the your former best friend used to have , and a friend that would not pestering you about stopping the Apocalypse . What are you going to do</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s end the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin felt good he knew it wouldn’t last but hearing the sound of the waves . The water hitting his feet and legs . Someone was singing on the beach . The beach normally had no one on it in the fall . unfortunately from Merlin someone was . </p><p>“Merlin how are you today “ said the man that was singing. One of Merlin’s friends who was still alive. “Fine I’ll be great if you left “ Merlin muttered. “Good good the world is going to end and we need to stop it “  Levend said matter of factually . </p><p>“Oh that’s nice “ Merlin said not really listening</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>